happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What's the Motor?
What's the Motor? is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Gutsy Appearances *Hippy *Lumpy *Fungus *Flaky Plot Gutsy puts on his helmet and jumps onto his motorcycle. A few feet away is a ramp that leads off a cliff, with a flag on the other side. Gutsy revs the engine on his bike and prepares to cross the other side of the cliff. He starts speeding towards the ramp, but the bike runs out of gas just as he gets there, causing him to fall. However, he lands on a soft mattress at the bottom, cushioning his fall. Other mattresses are seen nearby. At the gas station, Gutsy refills his bike with more gasoline. He then speeds off leaving a trail of fire, forgetting to put back the gasoline hose. Hippy drives toward the station, soon noticing the leaking gas and fire. An explosion leaves him burning in agony. Gutsy continues to speed along the road. Lumpy is asleep in his police car, when Gutsy passes by and the spedometer shows that he went beyond the speed limit. Gutsy almost reaches the ramp, when Lumpy drives up in front of him, causing to swerve into a tree and get knocked unconsious. Lumpy puts a ticket on Gutsy's limp body and walks away. Later, Gutsy paints a speed sign and writes a 5 over the 4 (allowing him to go 50 miles instead of 40). He gets back on his bike and speeds again, this time Lumpy lets him pass, falling for the trick. Nearby, Fungus is seen digging through a trash can, throwing a banana peel and other junk on the road. Gutsy's bike slips on the peel and makes Gutsy fall off, while the bike crashes. Fungus walks away whistling, when he is run over by one of the bike's wheels. After repairing his bike, Gutsy tries one more time to perform his stunt. He looks in all directions carefully, then drives off. As he speeds down the track, a turtle crosses in the way. It sees the bike coming towards it and hides in its shell. The bike is knocked by the shell and Gutsy flies off. Gutsy flies over the cliff and gleefully thinks he will reach the other side. So close, but not quite, Gutsy hits the edge and falls, but he is calm as he remembers the mattresses at the bottom. Flaky is seen jumping on one of the mattress, when she is crushed by the falling daredevil. Gutsy twitches from being impaled by Flaky's quills, then is killed when a spring in the mattress pops out of his head. Overhead, the bike flies over the cliff and reaches the other side, and some confetti shoots out of the flag in celebration to the successful stunt. Moral "Always look both ways!" Deaths #Hippy likely burns to death unless he got help (debatable). #Fungus is run over by a wheel. #Flaky is crushed by Gutsy. #Gutsy is impaled by Flaky's quills and a spring. Injuries #Hippy's body burns (if he didn't die). #Gutsy crashes into a tree and falls off his bike when it slips. Trivia #Fungus and Flaky were indirectly responsible for their deaths, but Gutsy was directly responsible. #This episode was released shortly after the HTF episode Brake the Cycle, which had Lumpy as a daredevil about to perform the same stunt. This episode was likely based off of that. #Gutsy's death is similar to Petunia's death in Hello Dolly. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes